Strollers for carrying a baby have been conventionally, generally used. Almost all of the strollers have a front leg and a pair of rear legs, and thus have a three-wheel structure or a four-wheel structure. A caster for rotatably and turnably holding a wheel is attached to the front leg, and a carrier for rotatably holding a wheel is attached to each rear leg. A brake of the stroller of this type is configured to restrict the rotation of the two rear wheels held by the pair of rear legs (for example, JP2008-296902A).
As represented by JP2008-296902A, a brake mechanism of general strollers is configured to restrict the rotation of a wheel, by operating a lever that is swingably held on a rear wheel carrier. However, when the swing-type brake mechanism held on the carrier is operated by hoot, the operation lacks reliability. Thus, such a brake mechanism is needed to be operated by hand.
Meanwhile, in order to operate the brake mechanism by hand, the operator (caregiver) must squat down. In this case, the operator looks away from the baby placed on the stroller, during the operation of the brake mechanism. It is undesirable to look away from the baby, from the viewpoint of safety.